Klaus is back
by Loulou2a
Summary: OS Post épisode 3x22. Klaus a été transféré dans le corps de Tyler afin d'échapper à Alaric. Mais il ne compte pas en rester là. Il veut récupérer son corps ainsi que le dernier pieu. Aidé de Rebekah, Kol et Elijah, il fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins.


Titre : Klaus is back

Résumé : Klaus se retrouve dans le corps de Tyler, mais il ne compte pas en rester là. Aidé de sa famille, il va tout faire pour retrouver son corps et mettre la main sur la dernière armpe capable de le tuer.

Note : J'avais envie de faire ma propre suite à l'épisode 03x22 du point de vue de Klaus

Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Dairies ne sont pas ma propriété et j'écris simplement pour le plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

* * *

« Je sais que tu es là. »

Klaus sortit de sa cachette et fit face à la sorcière.

« Je dois dire que tu as effectué le sort d'échange à la perfection, » sourit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

Il était impressionné par les talents de Bonnie. Sans elle, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Quand la créature créée par sa mère avait ouvert le cercueil dans lequel il était prisonnier et avait planté le pieu dans son cœur, il avait bien cru que tout était fini. Mais heureusement, le sort avait fonctionné et il s'était retrouvé instantanément dans le corps de son premier hybride, ce jeune homme qui avait osé le défier et participer à sa déshydratation. Quand tout serait terminé, il le lui ferait payer.

« Je l'ai fait pour sauver mes amis et ma mère, Klaus, pas toi. » S'expliqua la sorcière d'une voix posée.

Klaus n'était pas dupe. Bonnie avait trop souvent voulu sa mort pour le sauver à la dernière minute. Mais cette histoire de lignée changeait toute la donne. S'il mourrait, la mère de Bonnie, Caroline et les frères Salvatore mourraient aussi.

« Les esprits seront en colère contre toi » La prévint-il.

Les sorcières devaient obéir aux lois de la nature et la survie de Klaus n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Il était, comme le lui avait rappelé sa mère, une abomination.

« Les esprits n'ont plus à me dire ce que je dois faire. J'en ai fini d'être dirigé par vous tous. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. »

L'hybride étira ses lèvres dans un sourire. Cette sorcière avait du cran.

« Quel est le plan maintenant ? »Demanda-t-il, à la fois curieux et pressé d'en découdre.

Il n'avait nullement l'intention de rester dans le corps de cet adolescent. Mais tant que tout danger n'était pas écarté, il devait faire avec.

« Alaric est toujours une menace. » L'informa Bonnie. « Il continuera à traquer tous les originels. »

« Ma famille est donc en danger. » Constata-t-il, l'inquiétude se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. « Je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi. Je dois récupérer mon corps dès que possible. Mes pouvoirs sont trop limités dans celui de ce gamin.»

« Nous ne savons pas dans quel état il se trouve. Cela peut prendre du temps, » lui expliqua posément Bonnie.

« Tu ne comptes pas me laisser moisir dans ce corps ? »

« Je ne laisserais pas mourir Tyler. Donc dès que cela sera possible, je transférai ton esprit dans ton corps. Mais en attendant tu dois te tenir tranquille », le pria-t-elle.

« Je ne resterais pas cacher ici alors que ma famille est en danger. Et puis je ne vais pas les laisser croire que je suis mort. Ils doivent savoir la vérité. »

Klaus devait à tout prix retrouver Rebekah. D'après Bonnie, sa fratrie était venue récupérer son corps et Rebekah avait assisté à sa mort. Il devait absolument la rassurer.

« Tout le monde croit Tyler mort. Tu ne dois donc pas te montrer. »

L'hybride n'en avait que faire de cette bande de gamins, seule sa famille comptait. Il avait revu ses priorités. Il s'était fourvoyé jusqu'à présent. Dorénavant, il allait se consacrer aux siens et faire en sorte que cette famille soit de nouveau réunie.

« De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu expliques un jour à tes amis pourquoi Tyler est toujours en vie. Alors autant commencer dès maintenant. » Lui lança Klaus perdant patience.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te promènes en ville avec le corps de Tyler. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de Caroline. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie ! Ton amie ne m'intéresse pas. Elle aime cet idiot alors qu'elle reste avec lui dans cette petite bourgade et qu'elle gâche sa vie. Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

L'originel avait tenté de se rapprocher de Caroline Forbes. La jeune vampire avait su attiré son attention. Elle était jolie et pétillante. Il lui avait offert le monde sur un plateau. Elle avait à chaque fois repoussé ses avances. Il réalisait depuis son erreur. Caroline était une gamine. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire partie de son monde.

« Je vais juste prévenir ma famille » assura Klaus d'une voix agacée. « De ton coté, occupes toi de mon corps. Je dois au plus vite le récupérer si nous voulons neutraliser le prof d'histoire. »

Une musique se fit soudain attendre, provenant de la poche de la sorcière.

« C'est Matt ! » Déclara- t-elle en lisant le nom qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran.

Elle s'éloigna de l'originel pour répondre à son ami. Klaus resta à attendre alors qu'elle semblait avoir une discussion houleuse avec le footballeur. Quand elle revint, elle paraissait affolée.

« Je dois absolument y aller. » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. « Il est arrivée quelque chose. »

« Très bien. » Acquiesça le vampire. « Va rejoindre tes amis. Je vais retrouver ma famille. Dès que tu auras des nouvelles au sujet de mon corps, appelles moi. Tu connais le numéro de ton ami. » Déclara- t-il en sortant le portable de Tyler de sa poche et sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta rapidement la cave.

Quand il sortit dans la forêt, il faisait nuit mais l'aube était proche. Il devait rejoindre Rebekah tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser ce maudit vampire invincible.

Il pourrait tenter une nouvelle fois d'éliminer Elena Gilbert et neutraliser ainsi le prof mais il avait promis à Bonnie de ne plus s'attaquer au double. De plus, elle restait sa source de sang pour créer des hybrides.

Il porta son regard sur ce corps d'emprunt qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il aurait préféré se montrer aux siens dans son propre corps mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il fonça jusqu'à son manoir, espérant que sa famille n'avait pas encore quitté la ville.

Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient bien là. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de Rebekah dans le salon.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait sa jeune sœur. Elle se retourna immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux à la vue de l'hybride.

« Toi ! » S'étonna l'originelle dont les yeux rouges étaient la preuve de sa douleur. « Comment peux-tu être ici ? Tu es mort. »

« Rebekah, sweetheart ! » Commença Klaus d'une voix douce.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! » Cria- t-elle en se levant. « Il n'y a que Nik qui… »

Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. L'émotion était trop forte, elle ne pouvait poursuivre sa phrase. Cette vue serra le cœur de l'hybride. Sa sœur était très affectée par sa mort.

« Sweetheart ! » Reprit-il en se rapprochant et en lui caressant la joue pour essuyer ses larmes. « C'est moi ! »

« Nik ! »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Le questionna-t-elle, n'osant y croire. « Je l'ai vu te tuer. Il a planté son pieu dans ton cœur et tu t'es enflammé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Chut, Love ! » La rassura-t-il et il lui caressa les cheveux. « La sorcière avait jeté un sort pour que mon esprit soit transféré dans le corps de cet hybride. » Lui expliqua-t-il, un regard tendre posé sur elle.

« Bonnie, t'a aidé, je ne comprends pas. »

« Elle savait que si je mourrais, elle perdait sa mère et ses amis. Elle a donc décidé de me sauver dans le plus grand secret. »

« Et ton corps ? » S'enquit sa jeune sœur d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude. « Il a brulé. Tu vas devoir rester ainsi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas sweetheart. Bonnie ne me laissera jamais ce corps. Elle fera donc en sorte de me rendre rapidement le mien. Cela peut prendre cependant un certain temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les deux originels se retournèrent d'un même mouvement alors que leur frère ainé se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Tu devrais être mort. »

Elijah se précipita vers lui et le planqua contre le mur le plus proche, les deux mains enserrant sa gorge.

« Elijah, c'est moi ! » Lui souffla Klaus en essayant de se dégager mais son frère était plus fort.

« Elijah, c'est Nik ! » Cria Rebekah pour défendre son frère. « C'est bien lui, il n'est pas mort. »

« C'est impossible ! » Répliqua l'originel en maintenant une forte pression sur sa trachée. « Niklaus est mort. Tu étais là. Et cet hybride devrait être mort lui aussi. »

« La sorcière m'a transféré dans ce corps. » Se justifia Klaus en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ainé, « C'est un corps vide qui a pris feu »

Elijah relâcha son emprise et se recula de quelque pas.

« Je comprends maintenant. Les frères Salvatore auraient dû mourir car ils sont de ta lignée mais ils ont survécu. Pourtant Elena m'a dit que Tyler était mort. »

« C'était moi. » L'informa-t-il en se massant le cou. « J'étais déjà dans le corps de Tyler et j'ai fait croire à Caroline que j'étais sur le point de mourir. Tout le monde devait penser que j'avais péri et les hybrides avec moi. »

Son regard passa de son ainé à sa jeune sœur.

« Je vais rapidement retrouver mon corps et nous pourrons neutraliser le vampire. »

« Niklaus » l'interrompit son frère d'une voix grave, « Il a été tué. »

« Comment ? » S'étonna l'hybride, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Elena est morte. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Demandes à cette chère Rebekah ! » Le renseigna Elijah d'une voix accusatrice en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« Je l'ai fait pour nous protéger », se défendit la benjamine.

« Qu'as-tu fait Rebekah ? »

« Nik, je te croyais mort. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre frère alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous débarrasser du prof d'histoire, c'était la seule solution » se justifia-t-elle.

« Nous avions un marché » reprit l'ainé qui désapprouvait les agissements de sa sœur.

« Il n'était plus valable. » Le coupa-t-elle, agacée par la morale d'Elijah. « Nik était mort. Nous n'allions pas continuer à fuir éternellement. La vie du vampire était liée à celle du double. Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle devait mourir. Je l'ai fait pour la famille. »

Klaus suivait l'échange entre son frère et sa sœur. Rebekah avait tué le double pour neutraliser le vampire crée par leur mère. Le double était mort, il ne pourrait donc plus créer d'hybride.

« Tu as tué une innocente. » L'accusa de nouveau Elijah. « Le garçon aurait pu mourir également si Stefan n'était pas intervenu. »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Elijah. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du mal à Matt mais que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas assister impuissante à la mort d'un autre de mes frères. »

Elle se tourna vers Klaus, le regard suppliant.

« Nik, tu me comprends, j'espère. Je l'ai fait pour nous. »

L'hybride avait ressenti de la colère à l'annonce de la mort du double. Il perdait à jamais la faculté de créer une nouvelle espèce. Cependant, face à la détresse de sa sœur, il ne pouvait être fâché. Elle l'avait fait pour leur famille. Lui-même n'avait-il pas déclaré que la famille passait avant.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir toi aussi ? » Le questionna-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Non, sweetheart ! » lui répondit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Tu as raison. La famille avant tout. »

La benjamine restait stupéfaite face aux paroles de son frère.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début Rebekah. J'aurais dû te suivre quand il était encore temps et quitter cette maudite ville. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser cette comédie se poursuivre. »

Vouloir créer une armée d'hybrides avait été une erreur. Ces créatures n'étaient pas fiables. Son, premier hybride s'était d'ailleurs défait du lien et l'avait trahi à la première occasion. Les seules personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter étaient sa famille.

Il posa un regard tendre sur sa jeune sœur et la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle avait fui pendant des centaines d'années avec lui. Elle lui avait pardonné de l'avoir dagué et d'avoir tué leur mère. Elle lui avait toujours été fidèle. Il ne l'a laisserait plus jamais tomber. Il serait là à son tour pour elle.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Le regard de Klaus se posa sur le nouveau venu. Son frère Kol les avait rejoints et à son expression il paraissait paniqué. Elijah avait dû l'appeler pour lui annoncer sa mort.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent Elijah et qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Nik. »

Son frère parcourut la pièce des yeux et s'arrêta sur lui.

« Que fait cet hybride ici ? » Les interrogea-t-il.

« C'est Nik ! » lui répondit Rebekah. « Son esprit a été transféré dans ce corps. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Kol. » Intervint Klaus en se rapprochant de son jeune frère.

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, du moment où les frères Salvatore l'avait neutralisé à celui où il était revenu au manoir pour avertir sa famille.

« J'espère que tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans ce corps. Tu es ridicule mon pauvre Nik. » Rigola-t-il en pointant son frère du doigt.

« Comme toujours, merci de ta compassion Kol. » Sourit-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Evidemment je compte récupérer mon corps le plus rapidement possible. »

« Il voudrait mieux pour toi. Sinon vive le célibat avec cette tête. » Se moqua-t-il. « Enfin tu pourras toujours faire joujou avec Caroline. »

Devant le regard menaçant que lui lança Klaus, il se tut.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous avons deux priorités, récupérer mon corps et mettre la main sur ce pieu. » Déclara Klaus avec assurance.

« Quel est le plan Nik ? « S'enthousiasma Kol.

« Je suppose que mon corps doit toujours être dans le cercueil à l'entrepôt. »

Il se tourna vers Rebekah qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Bien. Elijah et Kol, vous allez récupérer mon corps et l'amener ici. Il sera davantage en sécurité. »

« Et toi que vas-tu faire ? » L'interrogea Elijah. « Ton hôte est censé être mort. »

« Je vais rendre une petite visite à notre charmante sorcière. Il faut qu'elle répare mon corps et inverse le sort. » Se tournant vers sa sœur il ajouta, « Rebekah, tu viens avec moi, je suis beaucoup trop faible dans ce corps. »

« Tu devrais attendre Niklaus. » L'arrêta Elijah. « Bonnie doit être à présent au courant pour la mort d'Elena. Elle doit être sous le choc de la perte de son amie. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème Elijah. Allez chercher mon corps, je m'occupe de la sorcière. »

Elijah ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage et accompagné de Kol, il quitta le manoir.

« Allons chez Bonnie ! » Déclara Klaus et il emboita le pas de ses frères.

Klaus pris sa voiture et ils se rendirent chez la sorcière. Il ne savait pas si elle serait chez elle mais il devait commencer par là. Il irait chez le double ou chez les frères Salvatore si Bonnie ne se trouvait pas à son domicile.

Il se gara devant la maison et scruta les lieux, tendant l'oreille pour entendre un signe de présence.

« Elle est dans le salon » lui signala sa sœur et elle alla frapper à la porte. « Je doute qu'elle nous laisse entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille afficha un visage des plus étonné en découvrant les deux originels dans son entrée.

« Bonjour Bonnie ! » La salua Rebekah.

« Klaus, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Nous avons une affaire à régler Bonnie. Je veux récupérer mon corps. » Déclara-t-il avec autorité. « Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais entrer » le prévint-elle et elle se plaça au milieu de l'entrée, bras croisés pour appuyer ses dires.

« Comme tu voudras » lui sourit-il, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton corps. J'ai d'autres priorités » lança la sorcière d'une voix forte. « Certaine personne ne respecte pas leur parole. » Ajouta-t-elle et elle envoya un regard des plus noir à Rebekah.

« Ah, oui, j'oubliais que vous étiez en deuil. Toutes mes condoléances pour cette chère Elena. » Sourit Klaus. « Dès que j'aurais récupérer mon corps, j'irais présenter mes hommages à son frère. »

« Ne t'approches pas de Jeremy ! »

« Tes menaces nous laissent de marbre, ma chère Bonnie » rétorqua Rebekah, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ton frère a besoin de moi. »

Klaus commençait à perdre patience. Bonnie et ses grands airs supérieurs de sorcière l'importunait au plus haut point. Il lui aurait volontiers arraché la tête. Cependant, dans les conditions actuelles, il n'avait pas les moyens de négocier. Il avait besoin de l'aide de la sorcière pour récupérer son corps.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais que ton ami retrouve rapidement son corps. » Tenta-t-il pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Tyler peut attendre. J'ai plus urgent. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

«Je vais la démolir. » S'énerva Rebekah devant l'audace de la sorcière. « Comment ose t- elle nous traiter ainsi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Rebekah, nous trouverons un moyen » la rassura Klaus.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter en voiture quand il avisa le véhicule qui arrivait.

«J'ai une excellente idée » informa-t-il sa sœur, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Prends la voiture et retourne vite au manoir. Nous allons avoir une invitée. » Compléta-t-il en désignant l'occupante du véhicule en approche.

Sa sœur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit le volant. Elle quitta la rue alors qu'une voiture se garait sur le bas-côté. Klaus, un regard de prédateur, attendait la nouvelle venue.

L'hybride se mit en retrait dans les buissons afin de ne pas être vu. Il voulait la prendre par surprise.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son hauteur, il sortit de sa cachette et sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle restait stupéfaite.

« Tyler ! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « Tu es vivant ! »

Klaus sentit les larmes de Caroline couler dans son cou. La jeune vampire pensait retrouver son petit ami. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de démentir s'il voulait mener son plan à bien.

Elle le tenait serrer fermement contre elle, ne cessant de pleurer et de crier des paroles incompréhensibles. Commençant à perdre patience – il n'était pas là pour servir de gros nounours à Caroline Forbes – il l'écarta en la tenant par les deux bras.

Caroline essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Tu étais sur le point de mourir. Klaus est mort…Tu … »

Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle était encore sous le choc.

« C'est Bonnie » lui expliqua Klaus. « Elle a réussi à lancer un sort qui me protégeait de la mort de Klaus. Je n'ai pas très bien compris à quoi ça consistait. Il permettait de rompre le lien. »

« Bonnie a trouvé un sort ? Mais comment ? Et Quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis et pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé. » Demanda d'une seule traite la vampire, avide d'avoir toutes ces réponses.

« Elle ne savait pas si ça allait fonctionner » poursuivit Klaus, inventant au fur et à mesure. « C'était un sort complexe qui ne pouvait pas marcher sur la lignée des vampires d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais comme je suis un hybride les circonstances étaient différentes. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et puis l'important c'est que nous soyons tous vivants. »

Il lui gratifia d'un sourire pour la rassurer et elle lui sauta au cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle quand elle s'écarta. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir. J'ai eu tellement peur. Mais au final tu es vivant et nous aussi. Nous n'étions pas de la lignée de Klaus, il nous a menti. Oh Tyler ! C'est formidable. »

Klaus soupira intérieurement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Caroline pouvait jacasser. Il lui caressa les cheveux, rentrant dans son personnage comme il l'avait fait dans la cave et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Allons-y ! » Proposa-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« Attends. Je dois voir Bonnie » l'arrêta-t-elle mais soudain son visage se figea. « Tu ne dois pas être au courant pour Elena. »

« C'est terrible pour Elena » La coupa-t-il, faisant mine de compassion. « Je suis tellement désolé, Caroline. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle. »

« Tu n'es donc pas au courant. » L'interrompit-elle à son tour.

« A propos de quoi ? » s'étonna l'hybride qui avait entendu l'histoire de la mort du double de la bouche même de la meurtrière.

« Elle est en transition. »

« En transition ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

Sa sœur ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle avait vu Stefan remonter le corps inerte d'Elena puis l'ambulance était arrivée. Avait-elle du sang de vampire dans les veines ?

« Meredith lui a injecté du sang de vampire pour la soigner hier soir. Elle avait une grave hémorragie cérébrale. Elle ne l'a dit à personne. Maintenant Bonnie cherche un moyen d'arrêter la mutation en vampire. Elena n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis venue pour l'aider.»

Cela s'annonçait mal pour le plan de Klaus. Il ne comptait pas utiliser la force pour amener la vampire chez lui. De toute façon, dans ce corps ses pouvoirs étaient très limités. Il devait donc persuader Caroline de le suivre.

Il lui vient alors une idée. La jeune fille le suivrait n'importe où si ça pouvait aider son amie.

« Bonnie doit déjà consulter tous les grimoires en sa possession. » Commença-t-il. « Mais je sais où nous pourrions peut être trouvé quelque chose. »

« Ou ça ? » Demanda Caroline, avide comme il s'y attendait à trouver une solution au problème du double.

« Hier, j'emballais les affaires de Klaus dans des cartons. A un moment, je suis tombé sur une série entière de livres consacrés aux vampires. Ils étaient très anciens. Klaus avait des sorciers à son service. Il a dû conserver tous les ouvrages. Nous devrions y aller pour jeter un coup d'œil et les porter à Bonnie. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais la prévenir. »

« Non » L'arrêta Klaus en lui attrapant le bras. « Attendons de voir ce que nous trouvons. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça- telle. « Mais ne risquons-nous pas de tomber sur un originel ? »

« A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont certainement quitté la ville. »

Ils prirent la voiture de Caroline pour se rendre au manoir et Klaus la fit stopper avant au cas où les originels seraient encore là. Ils feraient le dernier kilomètre à pied.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée et alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Rebekah arriva derrière Caroline et lui brisa la nuque.

« De rien Nik, » sourit l'originelle. « Je la porte à l'intérieur. »

Rebekah se saisit de Caroline et la traina dans le manoir. Klaus suivit sa sœur.

« Attaches là solidement. »

« Je sais parfaitement prendre soin des otages » rétorqua Rebekah d'une voix amusée.

Klaus laissa donc à sa sœur le soin d'installer Caroline et s'assit face à leur invitée, attendant son réveil et le retour de ses frères.

« Je vais chercher de quoi s'amuser », déclara l'originelle et elle quitta la pièce.

Caroline commença à remuer et elle ouvrit les yeux. Quand ils se posèrent sur lui, l'hybride y lit une grande incompréhension.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en tentant de se débarrasser de ses liens. « Tyler ! » l'appela-t-elle devant son silence.

« Désolé, Caroline mais ton petit copain est momentanément absent. »

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire de prédateur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu ne le devines pas. »

« Klaus. »

« Gagné » ricana l'hybride.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna-t-elle, la panique commençant à la gagner.

« Ton amie Bonnie a été d'une grande aide. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sauver sa famille et ses amis », ironisa-t-il.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, love. Je suis à l'origine de votre lignée, moi mort vous m'auriez tous suivis dans la tombe. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Tyler ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il se tordait de douleur dans la cave ? »

« Tout ceci était une mise en scène. C'était moi et non Tyler. Je dois dire que ces adieux étaient très émouvants. »

Caroline était aux bords des larmes.

« Ne commence pas à la torturer sans moi », lança Rebekah en pénétrant dans le salon, chargée de chaînes et autres outils de torture. »

« Il n'est pas question de torture Rebekah. On a besoin d'elle pour faire venir la sorcière. »

« J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu. »

« Tu auras tout le loisir de tester tes ustensiles si je ne n'obtiens pas ce que je veux de Bonnie. »

Klaus se leva et s'approcha de Caroline, la dardant du regard.

« Nous avons notre otage. Dès que les autres arriveront nous pourrons contacter la sorcière. Je lui ferais passer l'envie de me claquer la porte au nez. »

Klaus ouvrit le cercueil pour constater les dégâts. Le haut de son corps était partiellement brulé mais les dommages seraient réversibles avec les bonnes formules.

« Ton corps est dans un sale état. »

« Quelle perspicacité Kol ! »

« Tu crois que Bonnie pourra réparer ça ? « S'enquit Rebekah, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Il y a intérêt pour elle et pour Caroline. »

L'originel posa un dernier regard sur le corps qui avait été le sien depuis mille an puis se dirigea vers leur invitée, attachée et bâillonnée.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de passer un petit coup de fil à Bonnie. Je vais avoir besoin de ton portable. »

Il se saisit du téléphone et appela Bonnie.

« Caroline, où es-tu ? » Demanda la sorcière à l'autre bout du fil.

« Caroline ne peut malheureusement pas te répondre. » Confia Klaus.

« Klaus. »

« En effet ! » Reconnut-il. « Je te fais un petit topo rapide Bonnie. Je détiens ton amie Caroline. Elle ne peut pas te parler car elle est très occupée avec Rebekah. Tu connais les penchants de ma sœur pour la torture, donc si tu ne veux pas que ton amie souffre, tu vas rappliquer vite fait chez moi avec tous les grimoires nécessaires à la réparation de mon corps. Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher car Rebekah commence à avoir des fourmis dans les mains. Et un conseil, » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix se faisant menaçante, « Si tu ne veux pas récupérer Caroline avec un pieu dans le cœur, évites d'amener la cavalerie. Nous t'attendons. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa famille, réunie au salon.

« Elle risque de prévenir les frères Salvatore qui détiennent la seule arme capable de nous tuer. Nous devons donc rester sur nos gardes au cas où ils décideraient d'attaquer. »

« Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, Nik. Nous sommes plus forts et plus nombreux » déclara Rebekah avec assurance. « Et ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à toi. »

« Nous ne devons rien négliger Rebekah. Nous les avons trop souvent sous-estimés. Donc soyez sur vos gardes. »

« Très bien, chef, » se moqua Kol en se rapprochant de leur prisonnière. « Mais en attendant on pourrait jouer avec elle. Je comprends pourquoi elle te plaisait, elle est très jolie », compléta-t-il en caressant le visage de Caroline.

« Si je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser avec elle, tu devras également t'abstenir Kol, » le prévint Rebekah d'un ton taquin.

Klaus faisait les cents pas dans le salon, commençant à s'impatienter. La sorcière ne tenait-elle pas suffisamment à son amie pour rappliquer en vitesse ou préparait-elle un mauvais plan ? Il ne serait le dire.

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la pièce, mettant ainsi fin à une longue attente. Klaus n'était certainement pas connu pour sa patience légendaire.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir à leur nouvelle invitée.

« Bienvenue, ma chère Bonnie, » l'accueillit-il d'un sourire et il la fit entrer. « Je crois que tu connais déjà les lieux. Tu me pardonneras donc si je ne te fais pas visiter. »

« Finissons-en Klaus. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

« Ou est Caroline ? » S'enquit-elle, impatiente.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Kol et Rebekah.

Sur ses paroles, il la fit pénétrer dans le salon, où Caroline était ligotée et sous bonne garde des deux plus jeunes originels.

« Comme tu peux le constater, elle va très bien. » Sourit Klaus en lui désignant son amie. « Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça continue ainsi. »

Bonnie se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour vérifier les dires de l'hybride. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de torture à l'exception de ses poings et pieds liés ainsi que du bâillon qui lui couvrait la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler ou crier.

« Si tu veux bien me suivre » proposa Klaus pour interrompre son inspection. « Mon corps est là. »

Il précéda la sorcière dans la pièce adjacente où le cercueil avait été exposé. Il ouvrit le couvercle dévoilant ainsi son corps qui avait été touché par les flammes.

« A toi de jouer Bonnie. »

La jeune fille se pencha pour avoir un aperçu du corps de son ennemi. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle serait obligée de sauver celui qui avait fait tant de mal à sa famille et ses amis.

« Ca va prendre du temps » l'avertit-elle, d'une voix venimeuse. « Et je vais avoir besoin d'espace et de calme. »

« Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut Bonnie » lui assura Klaus avec douceur. « Mais à la moindre entourloupe, Caroline est morte ».

Il la laissa donc à sa tâche et retrouva sa famille.

« Kol ! » Appela-t-il son frère, « Va me chercher du sang frais, j'en aurais besoin à mon réveil. »

« Tu as raison, une petite chasse me fera du bien. »

Il se leva et quitta le manoir.

« Je crois que si tu avais accepté les avances de mon frère, tu n'en serais pas là Caroline », lui reprocha Rebekah qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir torturer leur prisonnière. « De toute façon, tu ne méritais pas l'attention qu'il te portait. »

Klaus, assis sur le canapé, écoutait les paroles de sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu c'était d'être aimé. Mais Caroline Forbes n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre. Elle l'avait catalogué dans la case « méchant » dès le départ et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance.

Il se souvenait des paroles que la jeune fille lui avait dites au bal. Il y avait réfléchi depuis et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'essayait pas de se lier aux gens et tentait d'obtenir tout par la force. Il avait commis cette erreur avec sa famille un bon nombre de fois mais à présent, les choses seraient différentes. Et peut être qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'accepterait pour ce qu'il était.

L'attente était longue. A plusieurs reprises, Klaus était allé voir ce que faisait Bonnie. La sorcière était en pleines incantations et lui avait fait signe de la laisser. Il espérait qu'elle faisait tout pour réparer son corps et qu'elle n'essayait pas de gagner du temps.

De toute façon, il finirait par être fixé. Il ne récupérait peut être pas son corps mais des têtes allaient tomber.

Elijah avait quitté le manoir, désireux de prendre l'air et Kol n'était toujours pas revenu.

Rebekah après avoir dit à Caroline tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'elle et de son petit air suffisant avait fini par lui retirer le bâillon. Depuis les deux blondes ne cessaient de s'envoyer des pics. Mais Klaus ne s'en faisait pas pour sa petite sœur, elle avait de la répartie et de bons outils dans les mains. Caroline Forbes n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Kol apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, une jeune fille à son bras.

« Je t'apporte un cadeau ! » affirma-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Elle est excellente. »

Klaus put en effet découvrir deux petits trous dans le cou de la fille. Kol n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y gouter.

« Tu es réparé ? » demanda Kol en faisant asseoir sa proie.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir ça, » déclara Klaus, pressé d'en découdre. « Bonnie devrait avoir fini. »

Il se leva et traversa le salon pour aller retrouver Bonnie.

« Ou en es-tu ? « La questionna-t-il en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

« J'ai presque fini, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. « C'est un sort très complexe. J'ai besoin de calme. »

La sorcière avait disposé son grimoire et une bougie sur la table face au cercueil et récitait ses incantations.

« Je préfère rester voir ça. Il s'agit tout de même de mon corps. »

Il resta donc à observer les gestes de Bonnie. Elle psalmodiait, les mains dirigées vers le corps à soigner. Elle était très concentrée.

Klaus avait souvent observé sa mère effectuer des sorts quand il était enfant. Elle était la sorcière originelle, aucune sorcière ne pouvait l'égaler. Elle avait d'ailleurs poussé la magie jusqu'à créer une nouvelle espèce en transformant ses enfants en vampire. A présent, elle le regrettait et avait tout fait pour les détruire.

Mais dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Son dernier pion avait échoué.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Klaus fut soudain ramené à la réalité par l'animation de la flamme. Des étincelles se mirent à recouvrir son corps, crépitant contre le bois puis tout s'arrêta et la bougie s'éteignit.

« C'est fait, » affirma Bonnie en refermant son grimoire.

L'hybride se rapprocha du cercueil et se pencha au-dessus de son corps. Son teint était toujours pâle à cause de la déshydratation mais il n'y avait plus aucune brulure. Il pouvait donc le réintégrer sans problème.

« Bien », acquiesça-t-il en se tournant vers la sorcière. « Ton travail n'est pas fini. Je veux revenir dans mon corps. »

Klaus déplaça le cercueil dans le salon où attendaient les deux benjamins de sa famille.

« Tu n'es pas terrible, » constata Kol en se penchant au-dessus de son corps.

« Tu le serais aussi si plus une seule goutte de sang ne circulait dans tes veines », rétorqua l'hybride en poussant son frère. « Il faut enlever ces chaines. Je ne tiens pas à être prisonnier quand je me réveillerais.»

Il libéra donc son corps de toute entrave.

« Tu arrives juste à temps, » dit-il en se tournant vers Elijah qui venait d'entrer.

« Bien, » déclara simplement l'ainé. « Que fait cette jeune fille ici ? » Questionna-t-il sa fratrie en découvrant une petite brune assise dans le canapé.

« Un petit cadeau pour Nik, » lui répondit le benjamin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois de plus Elijah désapprouvait ses frères. Il aurait surement préféré que Kol aille chercher des poches de sang mais après une telle déshydratation, rien de mieux que du sang frais pour vous requinquer.

« On peut commencer Bonnie, que dois-je faire ? »

La sorcière soupira, visiblement peu ravie d'aider encore son ennemi. Après tout le mal que ses amis et elle avaient eu pour le neutraliser, il allait retrouver son corps et sa force. Klaus savait qu'elle faisait uniquement cela pour sauver sa mère et sous la contrainte de perdre Caroline.

Décidemment, les menaces étaient toujours un bon moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait et Klaus le savait plus que quiconque.

« Ton corps d'emprunt doit être tué pour que tu puisses regagner le tien. Du moins temporairement vu que Tyler est un hybride. »

« On tue cet hybride et je retrouve instantanément mon corps ? » Demanda Klaus pour confirmation.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à lui arracher le cœur, » s'enthousiasma Rebekah sous le cri horrifié de Caroline.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer Tyler, » les prévint Bonnie.

« Ok, » concéda Klaus, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres de la sorcière tant qu'il ne serait pas lui-même, avec toute la puissance que lui conférait le statut d'hybride originel. « Rebekah, tu lui brise la nuque. »

Sa sœur jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha de lui.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Klaus sentit les doigts de sa sœur dans son cou puis un craquement. Mais au lieu de s'effondrer au sol en même temps que son corps d'emprunt, il ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard se posa sur le plafond de son salon. Il était de nouveau dans son corps mais à cause du sort de déshydratation il était paralysé, incapable de remuer la moindre articulation.

Kol apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourire aux lèvres avant de laisser la place à une jeune fille, le bras en avant au-dessus du cercueil. Son jeune frère entailla le membre à l'aide d'une lame et le sang s'écoula lentement de la plaie, se déposant sur les lèvres sèches de l'hybride.

Il avalait chaque goutte de ce précieux liquide, sentant peu à peu ses forces lui revenir. Il entendait de grands bruits autour de lui, une chute, des cris, la voix de sa sœur, puis d'Elijah et les cris de Caroline mais il n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupé à s'alimenter.

Le sang se remit peu à peu à circuler dans son corps et il pouvait de nouveau sentir ses membres qu'il se mit à remuer.

Quand il eut avalé une quantité suffisante de sang, il avait retrouvé toute sa force. Il repoussa le bras de la jeune fille et se redressa.

« Ca va Nik ? »Le questionna son frère alors qu'il sortait du cercueil.

« Bien. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol à ses pieds. L'hybride qui lui avait servi de corps d'emprunt était étendu inconscient. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, ignorant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été dépossédé de son corps.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille qu'il avait vidé de son sang puis sur celui de la sorcière. Que faisait-elle à terre ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix étonné en se tournant vers ses frères.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait Nik », lui répondit sa jeune sœur d'une voix posée. « Bonnie était une menace pour nous. »

Ainsi Rebekah avait tué Bonnie pendant qu'il se nourrissait. Il comprenait mieux les cris et le bruit de chute.

Il se tourna vers Caroline qui ne cessait de crier, les yeux embués de larmes, le regard posé sur son amie qu'elle avait vu mourir sans pouvoir lui porter le moindre secours.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de la tuer, » la réprimanda Elijah qui désapprouvait une fois de plus les agissements de sa jeune sœur.

« Elle a emprisonné Nik, » se justifia-t-elle. « Elle aurait pu recommencer et s'en prendre à nous tous. Elle était bien trop forte et incontrôlable. »

« Tu as eu raison, » approuva Klaus, étonnant une nouvelle fois sa sœur en prenant son parti.

Bonnie était une sorcière puissante qui avait longtemps conspiré contre eux. Il lui devait certes la vie mais elle avait agi sous la contrainte la première fois et par intérêt la seconde. Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer lui et sa famille.

De toute façon, il venait de retrouver son corps et sa puissance et le vampire n'était plus de ce monde. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de l'aide de cette sorcière. Dès qu'ils auraient récupérer le pieu indestructible, il n'y aurait plus de menace qui planerait sur sa famille.

« On ne peut plus se permettre de prendre de risques », ajouta-t-il avec assurance.

Kol et Rebekah approuvèrent mais Elijah resta en retrait. La morale d'Elijah pouvait s'avérer être une plaie. Il n'était pas temps de faire des sentiments avec les personnes qui souhaitent ardemment leur mort. Elijah avait tenté de négocier avec Elena et les frères Salvatore mais c'était un échec. Il n'y avait que la force et la persuasion qui marchaient.

Des gémissements attirèrent son attention et il posa ses yeux bleus sur le corps de l'hybride au sol. Il était en train de reprendre connaissance.

« On dirait bien que notre petit traître se réveille, » sourit-il en se baissant devant Tyler.

L'hybride remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Klaus au-dessus de lui. Son regard reflétait son incompréhension.

« Tyler ! » L'appela Caroline, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement vers sa petite amie et Klaus put lire à présent de la peur dans ses yeux. Il se releva et se précipita vers la jeune fille.

« Caroline, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que fait-on ici ? » La questionna-t-il paniqué en la découvrant poings et pieds liés.

« Tyler, j'ai eu si peur. Klaus, nous … »

« Désolé, d'interrompre ses retrouvailles, qui sont certes très émouvantes, » la coupa Klaus en se rapprochant d'eux de sa démarche assurée. « Mais nous avons une affaire à régler. »

« Qu'as-tu fais à Caroline ? » Lui demanda Tyler, d'une voix pleine de colère.

« Nous avons simplement invité Melle Forbes à venir passer un petit moment avec nous, » le renseigna-t-il souriant. « Comme tu peux le constater, elle va très bien. Pour le moment du moins. »

« Relâche la et je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! » Le supplia Tyler.

« Non, » l'arrêta Caroline.

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier Tyler », le prévint Klaus d'une voix froide, ignorant les protestations de Caroline. « Tu m'as énormément déçu. »

Il s'avança vers son premier hybride, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'avais offert un magnifique cadeau en te bénissant de mon sang. Tu aurais pu faire parti d'une grande famille mais tu as tout laissé pour cette fille et tu as osé me défier. J'ai été bien trop clément avec toi. »

Sous l'intensité du regard de celui qui avait été un « maître » pour lui, il recula.

« Je ne peux pardonner une telle chose. »

Sur ses paroles, il se précipita vers Tyler et d'un geste rapide lui arracha le cœur. Le jeune homme poussa un dernier cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sous les pleurs de Caroline.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me met en colère. » Ricana l'hydride en laissant tomber le cœur chaud sur le corps à ses pieds. « Ton petit ami n'aurait jamais dû me défier. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Caroline qui ne cessait de hurler le nom du défunt.

Klaus regarda sa main ensanglanté ainsi que ses habits en parti carbonisés.

«J'aurais bien besoin de me changer. »

« En effet, tu ressembles à un clochard, » rigola Kol en pointant sa tenue.

« Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » demanda Rebekah en désignant une Caroline en pleurs face à la perte de ses amis.

« Laisse la partir ! »

« Quoi ! » S'étonna sa sœur, visiblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec elle.

« Détache là ! » Lui ordonna-t-il puis se tournant vers leur prisonnière il poursuivit, « Prends le corps de tes amis et va-t'en ! »

Il laissa le soin à Rebekah de libérer Caroline et se rendit dans sa chambre afin de se changer. La pièce était en partie vidée car il avait prévu de déménager. Toutes ses affaires étaient emballées dans des cartons.

Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche et des vêtements propres lui feraient le plus grand bien.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il fut surprit de voir Elijah dans sa chambre. Ce dernier observait les encadrés au-dessus de son lit, des lettres d'amour volées à ses victimes.

« Qui a-t-il mon frère ? »

« Ca ne plus continuer Niklaus, » déclara son frère d'une voix accusatrice. « Rebekah a provoqué la mort d'Elena et tué Bonnie et tu viens d'arracher le cœur de Tyler. Je ne peux plus vous laisser agir ainsi et tuer des innocents »

« Elijah, mon frère, » déclara Klaus en se rapprochant de lui, ancrant ses iris bleues dans celles de son vis-à-vis. « Ils sont loin d'être des innocents. Ils ont tous conspiré contre nous pour nous détruire. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Il fallait les tuer pour protéger notre famille. »

« Il y a toujours le choix. »

« Nous devons penser avant tout à notre survie. Tu as essayé de négocier avec les frères Salvatore et tu as vu le résultat. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Justement, tu dois la vie à Bonnie. Il n'était pas nécessaire de la tuer. »

« Rebekah a eu raison, elle nous aurait éliminé à la première occasion. On ne peut négocier avec eux Elijah. Pour eux, nous sommes des monstres, ils ne souhaitent rien de plus que notre mort. »

« A juste titre. » le coupa Elijah, réprobateur.

« Tu es donc de l'avis de Finn et rejette ce que nous sommes », regretta Klaus.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous comporter comme des monstres. Je t'ai suivi pendant des siècles sans rien dire, te regardant éliminer tous ceux qui se dressaient devant toi. A présent, je ne peux plus le cautionner. »

« C'est pourquoi tu as tenté de me tuer en t'association aux frères Salvatore. »

Elijah ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette accusation. Il avait épargné son jeune frère uniquement car ce dernier détenait des informations sur leur famille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère, tout ceci est pardonné depuis longtemps, » confia-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. « Notre famille est à présent réunie et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Nous allons récupérer le pieu et quitter cette ville. »

« Quel est le plan ? Arriver chez les Salvatore et massacrer tout le monde. »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout mon frère », le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tuer Stefan et Damon. S'ils nous donnent le pieu, il n'y aura aucune victime. J'aurais même aimé que les choses soient différentes mais pour Stefan notre amitié n'est qu'un vieux souvenir déplaisant. » Lui confia Klaus, regrettant l'attitude du plus jeune des Salvatore à son égard. « Donc crois-moi Elijah, s'ils ne veulent pas d'ennuis ils nous donneront ce pieu sans discuter.

Ils partirent tous les quatre pour le manoir Salvatore afin de récupérer le fameux pieu. Klaus sourit durant le trajet imaginant la tête des deux frères quand ils découvriraient que leur ennemi était toujours en vie. Ils pensaient à l'heure actuelle que l'affaire Klaus était classée et leur seule préoccupation devait être la transition d'Elena. Ils auraient à présent l'éternité entière pour se disputer les faveurs de Melle Gilbert.

Ils garèrent la voiture et pénétrèrent sans aucun problème dans le manoir. La demeure étant habitée par des vampires, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune invitation.

Klaus précéda sa fratrie dans le salon et tomba nez à nez avec Stefan qui en laissa tomber son verre de surprise.

« Klaus, » S'étonna le vampire dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Bonjour Stefan. »

« Tu devrais être mort. » Déclara le vampire d'une voix cassée.

« Comme tu vois je suis bel et bien en vie, mon ami. Tu nous offres à boire ? » Demanda-t-il d'un sourire en désignant la table où étaient disposées les boissons.

Le vampire restait muet de stupeur. De toute évidence, il ne parvenait à croire que son ennemi qu'il avait cru mort était à présent dans son salon accompagné de sa famille.

« Bien, je me servirais tout seul, » lui sourit Klaus en saisissant un verre pour le remplir de Whisky.

« Stefan, qu'est ce tu fais ? » Demanda Damon en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta, tout aussi stupéfait que son frère quand il découvrit la famille originelle dans son salon.

« Klaus, c'est impossible, tu devrais être mort, » parvint difficilement à dire Damon.

« Merci de te soucier de ma santé, Damon, mais je suis en pleine forme, » déclara Klaus en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Et heureusement pour toi car si j'étais mort tu le serais toi aussi. »

« Mon frère est à l'origine de votre lignée, vous devriez donc vous réjouir qu'il soit en vie », commenta Rebekah en se servant également un verre.

« Toi ! » Hurlant le vampire en se jetant sur l'originelle. « Tu as tué Elena. »

Klaus l'arrêta avant que Damon n'est atteint sa sœur.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à Rebekah. » Le prévint-il d'une voix agressive.

« Comment peux-tu la défendre », vociféra Damon. « Elle a tué Elena. J'aurais pensé que tu serais en colère de ne plus avoir ton fameux double. »

« Mes priorités ont changé. » Le coupa Klaus.

« Je ne pense pas que nous sommes venus pour discuter Nik, » s'impatienta son jeune frère.

« Patience Kol », le tempéra-t-il. « Nous pouvons bien échanger quelques mots avec nos hôtes. »

« Que veux-tu Klaus ? » Lui demanda Stefan.

« Le prof d'histoire disposait de la seule arme capable de nous détruire. J'ai d'ailleurs bien failli y passer, » admit Klaus en revoyant le pieu qui fonçait vers son cœur. « J'ai dans l'idée que quand il est mort, suite au décès du double, Damon qui était avec lui à cet instant, a du s'emparer de son arme. Nous sommes venus la récupérer. Je voudrais donc s'avoir où elle est. »

« Et moi ce que je voudrais savoir. » Pesta Damon en lançant un regard haineux à l'hybride. « C'est comment tu peux être encore en vie. J'ai vu Alaric te planter le pieu dans le cœur et ton corps s'enflammer. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne devrais être qu'un tas de poussières. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis indestructible, » ironisa-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé. « Et la magie peut aider aussi. »

Klaus porta son verre à ses lèvres et laissa lentement le liquide couler dans sa gorge, le savourant sous le regard interrogateur du vampire.

« J'aurais peut-être du remercier Bonnie. » précisa-t-il en posant le verre à présent vide sur la table basse.

« Bonnie t'a aidé ! » S'étonna Damon, n'osant croire que la sorcière était responsable de la survie de leur pire ennemi. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, » lui répondit Klaus, balayant les paroles de Damon d'un geste de la main. « Oh j'oubliais, elle n'est plus de ce monde, » se reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait désolée.

« Plus de ce monde ? » Intervint Stefan, se rapprochant d'eux.

« Juste un autre petit excès de colère de Rebekah, » précisa Klaus en souriant à sa sœur.

« La sorcière ne pourra plus nous causer d'ennuis, » ajouta Rebekah en défiant Damon du regard. « On ne s'attaque pas à ma famille sans en payer le prix. »

« Tu as tué Bonnie ! » Répéta Stefan incrédule.

« Ouais, la sorcière est morte, ce n'est pas une grand perte, » lança Kol en s'affalant dans le canapé. «La sorcière et l'hybride sont morts, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.»

« Mon frère a raison, » déclara Klaus, désireux de changer de sujet. « Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à régler, comme l'emplacement de ce pieu. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bonnie ? » Demanda Elena d'une voix affligée en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Melle Gilbert, heureux de voir que vous l'avez l'air en pleine forme, » l'accueillit Klaus en se levant. « Je vois que tu as achevé la mutation. Dorénavant tu auras l'éternité pour décider avec lequel des deux frères tu veux être, » compléta-t-il en se tournant vers Stefan et Damon. « Il aurait mieux valu pour vous qu'elle ne survive pas. On ne devrait jamais laisser une femme se mettre entre des frères. Enfin j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous prévenir. »

« Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Bonnie ? » redemanda Elena d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

« Elena, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, » s'inquiéta Stefan en entourant d'un bras les épaules de la jeune fille. « Damon et moi allons régler tout ça. »

« Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie, » cria le double en se dégageant de l'emprise du vampire.

« Tu devrais te calmer Elena, » lui intima Stefan. « N'oublies pas que dorénavant toutes tes émotions sont décuplées. »

« Laissez lui un peu péter les plombs qu'on rigole, » sourit Kol.

« Ca suffit, Kol, » le réprimanda Elijah en foudroyant son jeune frère du regard. « Je suis désolé que nous en soyons arrivé là Elena », poursuivit-il d'une voix calme en posant les yeux sur la nouvelle vampire. « J'aurais aimé que les choses se soient passées différemment et à aucun moment je n'ai souhaité que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation. Mais vous comprenez que malgré, tout je dois rester avec ma famille. »

Klaus avait écouté les mots de son ainé sans l'interrompre. Il ne comprenait pas l'envie d'Elijah de présenter ses excuses au double. Ils ne lui devaient rien. Elle avait trop souvent tenté de les exterminer et elle aurait été la première à se réjouir de leur mort. Cependant, Elijah avait toujours eu un faible pour Elena. Elle devait lui rappeler la femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Il avait eu les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Katerina Petrova.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentiment et encore moins des excuses. Ils n'étaient pas là pour bavarder tout en savourant du thé mais pour récupérer la seule arme capable de les détruire.

« Bien, si tu veux tout savoir, » commença Klaus perdant peu à peu patience. « Ton ami Bonnie a transféré mon corps dans celui de Tyler au moment où le vampire a planté son pieu dans mon cœur. C'est ainsi que j'ai survécu et par le même toute ma lignée dont vous faites partis. »

« Ca n'explique pas sa mort. » Grommela Damon qui soutenait à présent Elena sous le choc.

« Après que Bonnie ait réparé mon corps et y ait réintégré mon âme, Rebekah a jugé que la sorcière ne nous était plus d'aucune utilité et qu'elle représentait une menace bien trop importante pour nous. Et je l'approuve entièrement,» termina Klaus en souriant.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, » murmura Elena en s'effondrant dans les bras de Damon en pleurs. « Pas Bonnie. »

Le reste se passa très rapidement. Elena s'extirpa des bras de Damon et se rua enragée sur Rebekah.

« Elle était mon amie. » Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle plongeait sur l'originelle.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux m'atteindre ? » Rugit Rebekah en stoppant l'attaque du double. « Tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire. »

Elle saisit la jeune fille par les deux bras et les maintint bloqués dans son dos, plaquant le double contre elle pour la retenir prisonnière.

« Elena ! » Crièrent les deux frères en cœur, prêts à se jeter sur Rebekah pour délivrer la femme qu'ils aimaient.

« Ca suffit ! » Les arrêta Klaus, se dressant entre eux et sa sœur. « Je ne comptais pas utiliser la violence mais s'il le faut je n'hésiterais pas. »

Il lança un regard des plus menaçants aux deux frères et en un clin d'œil, il s'empara de la petite table en bois, brisa un pied et l'envoya à Rebekah.

« Au moindre geste, tu lui plantes dans le cœur ! » Lui ordonna-t-il en posant les yeux sur le double.

« Klaus ! » L'interpella Elijah.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère ! » Le rassura Klaus d'un sourire. « Ils ne tenteront rien. Ils ne risqueraient jamais la vie du double. Surtout maintenant qu'ils peuvent l'avoir pour l'éternité. »

« C'est sûr que ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas la laisser profiter de sa vie de vampire. » Ajouta Rebekah, retenant toujours Elena, le bois dirigé vers son cœur.

« Ca ne serait pas une grande perte non plus, » commenta Kol, qui intervenait après avoir assisté à la scène sans dire un mot.

« Pour nous bien sûr que non. Un double vampire ne m'est d'aucune utilité, à l'exception d'être un parfait otage, » compléta-t-il d'une voix amusée. « Donc messieurs, l'un de vous deux pourrez-t-il me dire où est ce fameux pieu ? »

« Il est en lieu sûr. » Lui répondit un Damon agacé.

« Il ne le sera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas en ma possession, » souligna Klaus. » Donc je réitère ma question. »

« Pourquoi te donnerez-t-on son emplacement ? Nous avons la seule arme capable de vous éliminer. » Répliqua Damon d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

« Pourquoi ? » Ricana Klaus. « Tout simplement parce que vous tenez à la vie d'Elena et que Rebekah n'hésitera pas à la tuer dès que je lui en donnerais l'ordre. De plus, tu ne peux pas me tuer, à moins d'être suicidaire. Mais condamnerais-tu ton frère, Elena et Caroline ? »

« Tu promets que tu l'as relâchera ? »

Klaus se tourna immédiatement vers Stefan qui venait de parler.

« Dès que nous aurons le pieu, ma famille et moi quittons cette ville et toi et ton frère aurez l'éternité pour vous disputer les faveurs d'Elena, » lui promit Klaus.

« Je vais t'y conduire. »

« Non, Stefan ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, » le prévint Damon pour le retenir.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, » lui expliqua Stefan, résigné, ses yeux passant de son frère à Elena, toujours prisonnière des bras de Rebekah.

« La dernière fois que nous avons négocié avec eux, Elena est morte, » pesta Damon, réticent comme à son habitude à coopérer avec eux.

« Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, » intervint Klaus en se rapprochant des deux frères puis se tournant vers Stefan il ajouta, « Stefan, tu as ma promesse. »

A ses paroles, il plongea son regard dans celui du vampire qui avait à une époque été un ami et un compagnon de chasse. Maintenant, pour son plus grand regret, ils étaient juste deux ennemis. Stefan dut y lire de la sincérité car il acquiesça.

« Je vais avec Stefan, » déclara Klaus à l'intention de sa fratrie. « Restez ici et garder Elena et Damon à l'œil. A la moindre entourloupe, vous pouvez les tuer. »

« Mon frère ne tentera rien, » affirma Stefan face aux menaces de Klaus. « Allons-y »

« Je te suis. »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le manoir et Klaus se mit au volant.

« Alors où allons-nous ? » Le questionna Klaus en démarrant le véhicule.

« A l'ancienne pension des Salvatore. »

« La situation aurait pu être différente, » déclara Klaus en suivant les indications de Stefan. « Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas acharné à vouloir me détruire. » Devant le silence de Stefan, il poursuivit, » si vous n'aviez pas fait revenir ma mère, Elena serait encore en vie. »

« C'est Rebekah qui est responsable de la mort d'Elena. » Soupira Stefan qui n'était visiblement pas enclin à discuter.

« Tu te trompes, » le contre dit-il. « Rebekah a seulement fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver tous les vampires. C'était une grosse erreur de réveiller Esther. C'est elle qui est responsable de ces pertes. »

«J'aurais surement dû te laisser utiliser le sang d'Elena pour créer ton armée d'hybrides. »

« Donner un peu de sang à une noble cause n'a jamais tué personne. Si ton frère et toi aviez accepté ma proposition au lieu de comploter pour ouvrir le cercueil, Elena aurait pu continuer une vie normale. Il n'y aurait eu aucune victime, » assura Klaus en traversant le centre-ville.

Stefan ne répondit pas à la dernière réplique de Klaus et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence alors que suivant la direction donnée par Stefan, Klaus prenait un petit sentier en pleine forêt.

Arrivée devant l'ancienne propriété de la famille de Stefan, à présent en ruine, il arrêta le véhicule.

« C'est là que tu as grandi, » déclara Klaus en descendant de voiture. « Ça devait être un très bel endroit. »

Stefan acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança parmi les ruines de son ancienne maison.

« Je sens de la nostalgie, » sourit l'hybride en le rejoignant. « Tu étais humain à l'époque. »

« Jusqu'à ce que Katherine qui te fuyait s'installe chez nous et nous séduise mon frère et moi. »

« Ah, les doubles Petrova, elles ont le chic pour semer la discorde entre les frères, » rigola Klaus qui s'était épris du premier double mille ans auparavant. « Tu regrettes ton humanité Stefan ? » L'interrogea-t-il, curieux de connaitre les pensées du vampire.

« Souvent, » admit Stefan. « Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je souhaite discuter avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua Klaus. « Après tout, nous avons tous les deux été transformés contre notre gré. »

« Regrettes-tu ton humanité Klaus ? » Lui demanda à son tour Stefan.

« Mon père était un loup-garou. J'aurais fini par activer le gène. Dans un sens les choses sont mieux ainsi et à l'inverse de toi, j'accepte ce que je suis. Si tu te laissais aller, comme à l'époque, tu verrais tous les avantages que nous avons. »

« Je ne veux plus être celui que tu as connu dans les années 20 », le coupa Stefan d'une voix assurée et il passa la main derrière une statue pour en ressortir le fameux pieu. « Tiens ! »

Il le tendit à Klaus qui s'approcha pour le saisir.

« C'est bien le dernier pieu, » déclara Klaus après l'avoir examiné.

« Je ne me risquerais pas à te donner un faux quand les vies d'Elena et de mon frère sont en jeu, » affirma Stefan en croisant le regard de l'hybride.

« Je regrette que les choses aient dû se passer ainsi Stefan », lui confia Klaus alors qu'ils regagnèrent le véhicule. « De toute évidence, pour toi notre amitié appartient au passé. »

« Le vampire qui était ton ami n'existe plus. »

« Et c'est bien dommage. » Conclut Klaus.

Ils retournèrent au manoir sans échanger la moindre parole. Klaus savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Stefan. Il avait perdu son ancien ami.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la demeure, ils découvrirent une atmosphère des plus tendues. A l'exception de Kol, affalé négligemment sur le canapé, sirotant un verre de Whisky, les autres vampires étaient sur le qui-vive.

Damon ne quittait pas Rebekah des yeux. Elle menaçait toujours Elena, toutes deux debout devant la cheminée. Elijah restait dans un coin, spectateur en retrait.

« Tu as le pieu ? « Lui demanda Rebekah, quand elle avisa le retour de son frère.

« C'est bon, sweetheart, tu peux la relâcher, » déclara-t-il en lui montrant l'objet.

« C'est le bon au moins ? » Demanda Kol en se levant pour venir l'examiner de plus près. « Tu t'es déjà fait avoir une fois. »

« C'est bien le dernier pieu, » lui confirma Klaus en le lui tendant. « Partons ! »

« Tu as été trop sage Elena, je n'ai pas pu m'amuser avec toi, » regretta Rebekah en rejoignant ses frères.

Damon se précipita auprès d'Elena et l'entoura de ses bras.

« En effet, il est préférable de partir, » déclara Elijah et se tournant vers Elena il ajouta. « Elena, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour tout. Je souhaite que vous soyez heureuse dans cette nouvelle vie. »

«Je vous remercie Elijah. » Lui sourit Elena sous le regard désapprobateur de Damon.

« Je ne vous dirais pas que ce fut un plaisir, » lança Kol en s'éloignant avec Rebekah.

Klaus regarda sa fratrie quitter les lieux et se tourna vers Stefan.

« Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de nous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Profitez bien de ce ménage à trois tant qu'il durera. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois vampires et à son tour il prit la direction de la sortie.

« Ou allons-nous ? » Demanda Kol quand il les rejoignit devant la voiture.

« Très loin de Mystic Falls, » Lui répondit Klaus.

Et c'est ainsi que la famille originelle quitta le continent américain et se rendit en Europe. Ils s'installèrent sur une île au sud de la France.

Klaus n'eut aucun mal à trouver une maison pour sa famille. Il choisit un ancien château sur les hauteurs de la ville d'où on avait une magnifique vue sur le golfe. Il engagea des dizaines d'ouvriers pour rénover la demeure selon ses gouts.

C'était un nouveau départ pour toute la famille. Ils étaient enfin réunis, après mille ans, dans un endroit paisible où ils avaient simplement à profiter de leur immortalité.

Rebekah s'inscrivit au lycée afin de terminer sa dernière année et avoir son examen. Elle souhaitait ensuite aller étudier la mode en Italie et créer sa propre marque. Elle pouvait afin vivre comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge et poursuivre ses rêves.

Kol choisit de rejoindre l'équipe de football locale. Ils venaient d'accéder à la seconde ligue française et avec un vampire dans l'équipe il serait en ligue 1 dans un an et vainqueur de la ligue des champions l'année suivante.

Elijah qui n'avait jamais vécu une vie aussi tranquille se mit à étudier l'histoire de la région. L'île avait été assaillie par de nombreux pays tout au long de son histoire, passant des mains des italiens, aux anglais pour finir par devenir française. Il fit le tour de l'île, rencontrant les habitants reculés dans les villages, apprenant à travers leur dialecte local l'histoire de ce peuple.

Klaus passa le plus clair de son temps à peindre. Il avait tant de magnifiques paysages à coucher sur le papier. Il partageait aussi avec joie les moments en famille, les matchs de football de Kol, les jérémiades de Rebekah, les récits d'Elijah. A l'inverse de sa famille, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de cette nouvelle vie.

Un soir, il était sur la plage, admirant le magnifique coucher de soleil, notant les différents tons afin de les reproduire sur sa toile quand il sentit une présence. Une jeune fille se promenait au bord de l'eau. Le corps de l'hybride se tendit et ses crocs se mirent à sortir. Il ressentait l'appel du sang.

En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva derrière sa proie qui eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de lui lancer un regard horrifié. Il la saisit par les deux bras et planta ses iris bleus dans celle chocolat de sa victime, lui demandant de lui faire confiance. La pauvre jeune fille cessa toute résistance. Il la retourna délicatement dans ses bras et souleva lentement ses cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou pour lui donner le baiser du vampire.

Il avala le précieux liquide, appréciant le gout si particulier du sang chaud prélevé directement à la source. Il sentit sa victime perdre peu à peu conscience.

L'hybride se redressa et tout en gardant l'humaine contre lui observa ce doux visage. Elle le regardait avec des yeux tendres, attendant le moment où le vampire l'achèverait. Elle n'était qu'une poupée entre ses bras.

Il aurait dû la vider de son sang et se débarrasser de son corps mais il n'en fit rien. Alors qu'elle cesserait bientôt de respirer, il mordit son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres la forçant à avaler son sang.

« Tu vas oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer. Tu as juste fait un malaise. » Lui glissa-il au creux de l'oreille en l'allongeant dans le sable.

Il posa un dernier regard sur sa victime dont la respiration se faisait plus régulière et quitta rapidement les lieux.

« Ou étais tu ? » Le questionna Kol curieux alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

« Dehors, » Lui répondit-il simplement, peu désireux de faire un rapport sur ses faits et gestes à son cadet.

« Samedi, on joue Monaco. Tu viendras Nik ? »

« Comme si j'avais déjà raté un de tes matchs Kol. »

Klaus laissa son frère sur ces dernières paroles pour se rendre dans sa salle de peinture. Il avait un nouveau paysage à reproduire.

Les jours suivants, il retourna admirer le coucher du soleil mais ne revit pas la jeune fille qu'il avait mordue. Elle devait seulement être de passage.

Il attendit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, écoutant pour toute musique le bruit des vagues qui se cassaient sur la plage. Sur le petit sentier qui permettait de regagner le parking, il croisa un couple de touristes qui eut le malheur de lui demander son chemin. L'hybride se nourrit et brula les corps afin de ne pas alerter la population.

La semaine suivante, après avoir passé un week-end en famille à Monaco, il eut l'agréable surprise de revoir la jeune promeneuse.

« Bonjour, » l'interpella-t-il en apparaissant soudainement face à elle alors qu'elle se relevait après avoir ramassé un coquillage.

L'humaine poussa un hurlement de surprise.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle « mais vous m'avez fait peur. »

L'hybride nota son accent. Elle était donc de la région. Il entendait les battements de son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte que son intervention devait paraitre effrayante pour une jeune fille se promenant seule sur une plage. Il y avait tant de victimes d'agression que la prudence était de mise.

« N'aie pas peur. » Lui souffla-t-il en plongeant dans son regard.

La compulsion était la seule façon d'obtenir la confiance de sa proie. Elle se détendit instantanément, prise au piège du charme de l'hybride.

« Je m'appelle Klaus, » se présenta-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Hélène, » lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait un beau visage à regarder mais les yeux de Klaus se posèrent rapidement sur son cou. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui coulait dans sa jugulaire, réveillant ses sens de vampire. Il voulait y planter ses crocs et savourer une nouvelle fois le doux nectar.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui dit-il tendrement en lui caressant le visage. « Tout ira bien. »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'y planter ses crocs. Il but une quantité suffisante pour étancher sa soif avant de s'entailler de nouveau le poigné pour l'offrir à la jeune fille.

« Bois, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Maintenue dans les bras de l'hybride, elle obéit et bu son sang, guérissant ainsi la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée.

Tout comme la première fois, il effaça leur rencontre de sa mémoire et disparut, laissant ainsi Hélène poursuivre sa promenade, ignorante sur sa rencontre avec un vampire.

Il en fut ainsi toute la semaine. Klaus se présentait à l'humaine avant de la mordre, puis la soigner et enfin lui effacer la mémoire. Il attendait chaque soir, de pouvoir à nouveau la rencontrer. Elle était devenue une véritable obsession et il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore achevée. Il aurait dû la vider de son sang et jeter son corps mais à chaque fois il l'a guérissait et lui effaçait toute trace de leur rencontre, redevant ainsi un parfait étranger le soir suivant. C'était presque devenu une sorte de routine malsaine.

Il n'avait pas échangé plus de quelques mots avec elle et connaissait uniquement son prénom, ainsi que le gout de son sang. Il savait que ce jeu ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et un jour il finirait par la tuer.

Un soir, après surpris Kol dans une situation plus que compromettante avec plusieurs de ses supportrices, il se rendit de nouveau sur la plage. Elle était déjà là, marchant pieds nu au bord de l'eau, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, fredonnant les paroles de la chanson que diffusait son lecteur MP3.

Elle lui paraissait si fragile, sans défense. Il aurait pu en un clin d'œil se jeter sur elle et la briser. Elle ne le verrait même pas venir. A l'instant, il était le prédateur et elle, sa proie.

Il pouvait de nouveau la mordre et se nourrir mais il n'en fit rien. Il en avait assez de ce petit jeu.

« Bonsoir Hélène », la salua-t-il une seconde plus tard en apparaissant soudainement devant elle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole alors qu'elle sursautait devant l'arrivée brutal de cet inconnu et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu vas te souvenir de tout, » lui glissa-t-il sans quitter ses yeux, une main posée sur sa joue, « mais tu ne ressentiras aucune crainte et tu ne parleras de cette rencontre à personne. »

L'humaine écarquilla les yeux alors que les souvenirs affluaient lentement et que l'identité de cet étranger ainsi que leur différente rencontre lui revenaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes et que m'avez-vous fait ? » le questionna-t-elle sans pouvoir le lâcher du regard.

L'hybride savait qu'en lui rendant sa mémoire, il s'exposait à de nombreuses questions. L'humaine voulait comprendre et c'était normale après avoir été sa victime.

« Je suis un hybride. » Lui répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Un quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Moitié vampire, moitié loup garou », la renseigna-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Vous m'avez mordu. » Déclara-t-elle en portant une main à son cou. « Mais je n'en ai aucune trace. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je t'ai guéri avec mon sang. »

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, consciente du danger qu'il représentait pour elle.

«Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » Lui répondit-il avec sincérité.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de telles créatures pouvaient exister. » Déclara l'humaine en s'asseyant dans le sable, le regard tourné vers la mer. « Vous êtes immortels. »

« En effet, » acquiesça-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés. « Rien ne peut me tuer alors qu'il est tellement facile pour moi de prendre une vie. Il me suffirait de planter mes crocs dans ta chair et de boire ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur le cou de l'humaine.

« Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous en empêcher, » confirma-t-elle en rencontrant le regard de l'hybride.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi chaque soir sur la plage, discutant de la vie, de l'avenir et de l'éternité que procurait le statut d'hybride. Klaus lui raconta son histoire, la création des originels, la mort de sa mère et la traque de son père. Il lui suffisait également d'un seul mot pour qu'elle lui offre son cou. Il buvait pour étancher son soif et savourer le délicat gout du sang mais il ne mettait jamais la vie de l'humaine en danger. Il repoussait sans cesse le moment où il la tuerait.

« Tu as fait le tour du monde et vu tant de belles choses, » déclara Hélène en jetant un caillou dans la mer alors qu'elle et Klaus discutaient un autre soir sur la plage, quelques semaines après leur rencontre.

« Je pourrais te faire découvrir le monde, » lui assura le vampire, un sourire de séducteur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

« M'emmènerais-tu dans ton éternité ? »

« A toi de décider ! » Lui répondit-il avant de mordre dans son poignet et de présenter le membre ensanglanté à l'humaine. « Le choix t'appartient. »

Il croisa le regard de l'humaine pour y lire sa détermination. Elle prit le poigné de l'hybride entre ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres avalant le liquide qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Alors que la plaie se refermait, Klaus posa sa main sur la joue d'Hélène et se pencha pour l'embrasser, gouttant ainsi son propre sang.

« Always and Forever », Déclara-t-il et sur ses derniers mots, devise de sa famille, il lui brisa la nuque.

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Si vous avez aimé ou pas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.


End file.
